Because it love
by Devil Phantom
Summary: Story of a sacrifice, sincerely, and endless love... YUNJAEMIN - Oneshoot - Author PhantoMirotic


**Title: Because it love **

**Scriptwriter: Phantomirotic **

**Main cast: Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre: Romance, AU, Family **

**Rated: General **

**Duration: Oneshot**

**Summary:**

**Story of a sacrifice, sincerely, and endless love...**

**.**

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . Masih bisa ku dengar, meski sayup-sayup. Denting piano itu menggema mengisi udara. Merdu. Begitu telingaku menyambut saat irama-demi iramanya ikut mengintip rasa sedihku yang mengakar setiap harinya. Aku mengikuti arah kemana suara itu berada. Sebagian dari diriku menggila—namun aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dari nada tuts-tuts piano itu seperti lelehan air mata. Aku hanya berdiri di sudut dinding dimana aku menikmati wajah cantiknya; yang sejak satu tahun terakhir menjadi sedikit berkabut. Aku cukup tahu—mengenalnya adalah hal termudah, semua tatapannya selalu terbaca. Karena separuh dari usiaku—kuhabiskan bersamanya; menjadi pendengar di tiap keluh kesahnya.

''Sepertinya kau harus membayar mahal untuk konser tunggalku'' Jaejoong membuka suara saat ia tahu seseorang mengamatinya tanpa berkedip.

Changmin tersenyum ''Sejak kapan hyung tau aku disini..?''

''Wangimu tercium—''

''Kau masih suka lagu itu hyung..?'' Changmin bertanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tempat jaejoong bermain piano. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, tanpa ekspresi yang bisa di tebak.

''Yunnie menyukainya..'' gumamnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Changmin tertunduk, iris matanya hanya menatap lantai putih tempat dimana ia berpijak saat ini.

"Hyung benar—kekasihmu itu sangat menyukai 'chairlift' tak heran, karna lagu mereka memang menyentuh''.

''...''

''Sebaiknya hyung kembali ke kamar, karna besok pagi aku akan menemanimu untuk mengunjunginya'' Changmin memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh jaejoong. Saat ia tau tak ada jawaban dari percakapannya.

Jaejoong menoleh.. ''Aku takut kehilangan dia, apa Tuhan akan mengambilnya dariku..?''

Changmin bisa merasakan matanya lebih gelap daripada malam yang paling gelap, ''Semuanya akan baik-baik saja '' Ujarnya membawa jaejoong, dengan perlahan changmin menyapukan tangannya mengusap kepala jaejoong, sebelum jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Angin lembut yang berembus ke beranda dan menembus celah pintu kamar changmin; membuat lelaki itu tak kuasa menahan laju cobaan—yang mengukung, bahkan hanya untuk menyingkirkan sebuah bayangan atas apa yang terjadi pada dua orang yang berharga dihidupnya. Ia tau—pasti saat inipun jaejoong tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa tidur sementara seeorang disana sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Dan sesorang itu adalah hyungnya; Jung yunho—yang juga berstatus tunangan dari seorang yang di cintainya cukup lama, bahkan ia sendiri tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali takdir membuat mereka bertiga harus tinggal satu atap; bersama sederet peristiwa yang tak jauh dari tawa dan air mata.

'Hidup itu pilihan, untuk sebagian orang, namun juga bukan pilihan saat kau tak benar-benar bisa memilih' Changmin berdecak tiap kali muncul kalimat itu berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya.

Changmin menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Cukup untuk hari ini, karna esok ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya mengahadapi kejutan yang biasa terjadi antara hyungnya dan jaejoong.

''Rasanya sudah berabad-abad aku tidak melihatmu senyenyak ini, sejak terakhir kali saat yunnie dirawat'' Jaejoong menarik selimut changmin setelah sebelumnya menyikap tirai gorden di kamar yang—penuh dengan aksen abad pertengahan eropa.

''Jae hyung—'' Changmin mengerjabkan matanya merasa asing dengan cahaya terang yang menelusup masuk dari sela jendela.

''Kau hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk mandi dan sarapan, karna kita—''

''Kita akan mengunjungi yunho hyung'' Bahkan saat membuka mata kau sudah menusukku jae. Batin changmin miris.

''Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku; aku akan mandi sekarang'' Changmin tersenyum ke arah jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk bergegas mandi.

Tidak ada percakapan yang bisa mencairkan suasana pagi itu, dalam mobil mewah yang hanya diisi; dua orang lelaki tampan, dimana changmin mengemudikan mobilnya—serta jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hanya terdengar beberapa lagu dari 'Eisley' yang terputar di mp3 mobil dan bunyi klakson dari mobil itu sendiri.

''Apa hyung tidak ingin membawa sesuatu sebelum kesana..?'' Changmin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada ruas jalan.

Jaejoong bergerak resah dalam duduknya namun ia tetap menoleh.. ''Apa yang bisa aku bawa min—menurutmu yunnie akan menyukai samgyetang?''

Changmin bisa merasakan aura yang berbinar—saat mendengar jaejoong membicarakan hyungnya.

''Apa hyung lupa, kalau calon suamimu itu menyukai apa saja selama itu makanan.'' Changmin terkikik, kendati hatinya seperti di hantam palu besar. Tanpa menoleh iapun mengacak surai hitam milik jaejoong; saat tau lelaki calon iparnya ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membawa soondubu jiggae karna aku yakin jika yunnie lebih menyukainya karna itu jauh lebih bergizi.'' Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri ''Kita bisa berhenti di restoran Gahyo sebentar 'kan min..?''

''Tentu saja'' Jawabnya singkat.

Tak berapa lama setelah keduanya membeli beberapa jenis makanan dan buah, sampailah mereka di rumah sakit . Tak perlu waktu lama untuk jaejoong melesak masuk kedalam salah satu ruang pasien di rumah sakit mewah tersebut.

''Yunnie-ah..'' Jaejoong menghambur ke arah yunho yang setengah berbaring dengan tablet di tangannya. Jaejoong mencium pipi yunho dan mengambil tab, yang ada dalam genggamannya; dan di ganti dengan kantung yang berisi makanan.

Yunho memeluk jaejoong dengan tangan yang masih tertancap infus. ''Kenapa baru datang chagii..?'' Ujarnya manja pada jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jaejoong.

''Kau tau, sepertinya julukan tukang makan itu memang pantas untuk dongsaengmu'' Jaejoong menunjuk changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang yunho. Karna saat ia kenyang, ia langsung tertidur dan lupa bangun; membuat kami jadi terlambat sampai kesini''

Yunho tersenyum, saat mendengar kelakar yang di katakan kekasihnya tentang dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk menyadari jika dongsaengnya—memiliki sebuah rasa yang sama besar terhadap kekasihnya itu. Namun sisi lain dari hatinya mengatakan: ini adalah hal yang baik untuk di syukuri; kendati iapun tau berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untuknya bernapas.

''Changmin-ah, gomawo...'' Ucapnya lirih.

Changmin memukul bahu yunho dengan lembut dan berkata

''Sembuhlah untuk bisa berterima kasih, nyonyamu itu sungguh merepotkan saat tanpamu''

''Yya! Siapa yang kau sebut nyonya huh..?'' Jaejoong menatap changmin bengis dan di sambut sentilan telunjuk changmin di dahinya.

Yunho merasa ada banyak hal yang terlewati saat dirinya di rumah sakit. Mungkinkah ia harus belajar menerima takdirnya—bilamana jaejoongnya akan menerima changmin ketika ia berada di surga. Dan kinipun ia berdebat dengan pikirannya.

Untuk kali ini saja setidaknya biarlah ia menikmati waktu yang tersisa.

''Joongie aku lapar...'' Rengeknya pada jaejoong.

''Uhm, kau memang harus makan yunnie...'' Jaejoong membuka makanan yang sempat di belinya bersama changmin, dan mulai menyuapinya dengan sayang.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali. Changmin mematung; mendapati dirinya menatap mereka dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan sekarang ia mengamatinya dengan rasa penuh haru. Meski sakit itu memenuhi ruang sendiri di sudut hatinya.

Changmin bergeser ke arah pintu, agaknya akan tampak lebih bodoh—jika ia hanya diam dan membeku. Setidaknya mereka juga butuh waktu untuk berdua. Begitulah pikirnya.

''Aku akan menemui Dokter Shin sekarang, dan jaejoong hyung jagalah yunho hyung disini''

Jaejoong mengangguk ''Uhm..aku akan tetap disini'' Bunyi pintu itu meninggalkan suasana yang hangat untuk jaejoong dan yunho; sementara changmin pergi ke ruang khusus dimana seorang dokter shin berada.

''Bagaimana perkembangan hyungku dokter...?'' Changmin bertanya saat sebelumnya ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh dokter muda spesialis kanker itu.

Dokter muda itu hanya menatap changmin dengan perasaan bersalahnya. ''Sel-sel kanker itu telah menyebar pada stadium tiga—maaf saya harus mengatakannya tapi—''

''Apa selama ini tidak ada penanganan khusus...?'' Changmin memotong kalimat dokter itu dengan ekspresi marah dan bengisnya.

''Kami sudah melakukan apapun untuk itu changmin-ssi. Kemoterapi, pengobatan x-ray, sampai hal-hal dari ilmu kedokteran yang kami pelajari; kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa''

Changmin meradang ''Lantas—apa dokter baru saja mengatakan; jika saya harus kehilangan hyungku...begitu?!''

Dokter Shin menarik napas panjang ''Baiklah, mungkin kita akan melakukan transplantasi sum-sum tulang, untuk menanggulangi 'Chronic Myelogenous Leukimia' yang menyebar di sel-sel hyungmu.."

Dokter Shin menelan ludah, kendati inipun fase tersulit untuk membuat mental dari keluarga pasien sedikit berlapang dada.

"Tapi kami dari para dokter dan rumah sakit membutuhkan pendonor; yang jaringannya sama dengan milik pasien'' Jelas dokter Shin.

Changmin sedikit menemukan harapan disana. "Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hyungku dan...saya bersedia menjadi pendonor''

Dokter itu tersenyum ''Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaannya lusa.''

Changmin lega, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat jaejoong tersenyum, dan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan keluarga satu-satunya setelah Eomma dan Appa nya meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat. Menyisakan dirinya dan hyungnya. Ia tak menyangka rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada jaejoong mengajarinya banyak hal—tentang bagaimana memberi tanpa harus memiliki.

''Apa kau sudah menemui Dokter Shin..?'' Sapa jaejoong saat ia melihat changmin sudah duduk di sofa ruang Vip tempat yunho dirawat.

Sulit bagi changmin untuk menjelaskan isi dari pembicaraannya dengan Dokter Shin, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menatap tubuh hyungnya yang terlihat sangat kurus—dari hari ke hari itu.

''Ne, lusa akan di jadwalkan pemeriksaan sum-sum tulang belakang.'' Jawabnya tersenyum lantas mengambil minuman kaleng yang di berikan jaejoong.

Yunho cukup tau apa yang di maksud changmin dengan pemeriksaan itu—karena sejak awal dirinya pun sudah mendapat tawaran, untuk melakukan kemoterapi dosis tinggi tanpa terapi radiasi; sebagai langkah awal untuk mendapatkan donor sum-sum sehat. Namun sayang sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung mendapati donor tersebut. Dan opsi terakhir pun jatuh pada dongsaengnya—Jung changmin.

''Apa yang kau maksud kau akan mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangmu..?'' Ada nada sedih dan rasa bersalah saat yunho menanyakannya.

''Semua akan baik-baik saja hyung.'' Tiba-tiba saja changmin sudah memeluk tubuh yunho.

Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, sisi lain dari hatinya tak ingin changmin berkorban lebih banyak; namun iapun tak mau kehilangan yunho nya. Ia hanya berharap apa yang di katakan changmin menjadi doa; bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulanpun berlalu pasca operasi yang berhasil dengan berita baik: yunho dinyatakan sembuh dan changmin dalam keadaan sehat, namun keduanya tetap dalam masa proses perawatan yang mengharuskan mereka periksa setiap sebulan sekali.

Changmin mencoba mengambil tablet-nya di meja nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, saat terdengar bunyi pesan masuk, dan menampilkan notif email yang diketahui berasal dari jaejoong.

**Jjoongie9095 gmaxxxcom**

**Subject : litle gift for yo**

Takdirmu terikat di singgasana tertinggi...

Pertama dari barisan kebaikan.

Kau mutiara di padang gersang

Bersinar tetapi tak terjamah...

Kau simbol dari semua cinta

Dan terindah dari penghuni surga...

Karna kau terlahir membawa ajaran yang tertoreh,

Dalam sejarah...

Saranghae uri dongsaengi...

Terdapat foto jaejoong tengah memeluk yunho dengan erat, saat changmin selesai membaca pesan dari jaejoong.

''Bodoh!'' Ujarnya pada diri sendiri seraya tersenyum tipis.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hanya tau memasak—bisa menulis puisi seperti ini.

''Kau sudah siap..'' Tiba-tiba saja yunho sudah berada di dalam kamar changmin.

Changmin membelalak ''Yya! Apa yang terjadi dengan kesepakatan kita tentang mengetuk pintu huh..?''

''Aku sudah mengetuknya, tapi kau tidak mendengar.''

Karna waktu changmin membaca email dari jaejoong, iapun tak sadar jika hyungnya sudah berada di kamarnya.

''Keundae, hyung kenapa kau rapi sekali?'' Ucap changmin menatap yunho dengan sedikit takjub; setelan jas hitam dengan style runcing di belakangnya dan kemeja putih serta sepatu dengan warna senada yang mengkilat.

Yunho melempar bantal ke arah changmin. ''ishhh...apa kau lupa hari ini aku akan menikah dengan jaejoong.'' Desisnya berkacak pinggang.

''Mwoo..! Astaga aku baru ingat—baiklah hyung pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusul kesana. Tidak baik jika jae hyung menunggu terlalu lama.''

Yunho mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh changmin. "gomawo...kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk

kami, kau bahkan mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk jaejoong dan...kau pun mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangmu untukku.''

''Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya hyung..'' Changmin tersenyum membalas pelukan yunho.

''Geure, uri dongsaengi sudah dewasa sekarang.'' Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak changmin. ''Aku pergi dulu...dan kau jangan terlambat, karna disana kau harus memainkan satu lagu untuk kami.''

''Tsk...dan kalian harus memberiku upah atas itu.'' Jawab changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Dan tibalah saat dimana yunho dan jaejoong berdiri di depan altar. Dari kejauhan nampak changmin dengan balutan kemeja putih yang sangat tampan, senyum dan tetesan airmata nya seolah hendak berkata bahwa 'kalian harus bahagia'.

Ya. Detik dimana janji suci yunho dan jaejoongpun berlangsung sakral; yang hanya di hadiri keluarga besar jaejoong serta teman- teman terdekat mereka.

''Kau luar bisa joongie...'' Ucap yunho seperti bisikan.

''Karna aku mencintaimu, saranghae yunnie...''

''Nado saranghae joongie..''

Jaejoong pun hampir menangis; sulit rasanya percaya bahwa ia dan yunho bisa berdiri dan mengikat janji disini —setelah apa yang mereka lewati bersama. Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong serta menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama mereka; hal sama pun dilakukan oleh jaejoong.

Dan ciuman keduanya mengiringi tepuk tangan riuh tamu yang hadir. Serta-merta changminpun menarikan jemarinya lewat sebuah piano. Satu lagu cantik 'From this moment' milik Shania twain pun di nyanyikan changmin dengan sempurna; sebagai persembahan, bingkisan serta doa nya kepada dua

orang yang saling mencintai ini dan tentu saja iapun menyayangi keduanya.

Cinta mengajari changmin banyak hal, tentang memberi dan tentang sesuatu yang ia anggap pengorbanan. Baginya yunho dan jaejoong layak berbahagia, dan kelak ada hari dimana ia akan menemukan bahagianya.

''Chukae...'' Ucap changmin saat mengakhiri pianonya.

''Gomawo changmin-ah..'' Isak jaejoong yang menghambur ke pelukan changmin yang sekarang adalah adik iparnya.

''Jangan kotori wajah hyung dengan airmata.'' Changmin mengusap cairan bening itu dengan ibu jarinya.

''Hyung kau harus bahagia, arraseo...''

''Ne...gomapta, dan kaupun harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu changmin-ah''

Dengan satu senyum terakhir jaejoong berjalan keluar gereja menghampiri yunho yang siap membawanya, ketempat dimana mereka akan memulai lembaran kisahnya.

''Saranghae—'' Yunho mencium kening jaejoong.

''Nado saranghae tuan beruang..''

Yunho terkikik ''Tsk..dasar nyonya beruang.''

Dan laju mobil pengantin itupun membawa mereka di awal kisah yang berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

When the tear was there...

When a sacrifice that participated...

When it is also in love find its way...

Because it love...

Written by, phantomirotic.

**F.I.N.**

27 februari 2014


End file.
